


Wooing

by therickykitty



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it's so fluffy you could mistake it for a marshmallow, literally pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to convey your affections than a bouquet of flowers and an awkward confession? Did that just rhyme? I think it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing

“What are these?”

Dorian quirked a delicately trimmed eyebrow and darted his eyes up at the - albeit adorably - fidgeting tower of a man before him, and back down to the modest bouquet he suddenly wound up with. There were some traditional flowers in it - some roses, violets and lilies - as well as a startlingly large embrium staring him straight in the face in the center. As far as he knew, it wasn’t his nameday, and there’d been no recent celebrations or parties. 

The mage nevertheless gave a pleasant smile and leaned in to sniff them, if only to appease the Qunari. Saraad beamed down at him and Dorian couldn’t help the swell in his heart at the sight. For such a large and looming man he was surprisingly tender and gentle; such an innocence was ironic, but something so utterly charming that it was unsurprising how easily he charmed his way through their inner circle’s good graces. 

“I just saw them and…I read in a book and I asked Vivienne and Cassandra and…,” Saraad stuttered. “And…and I….Maker, why is this so hard?”

Dorian chuckled, “Did Cassandra lend you one of those frilly books of hers, again? It’s almost as if you’re trying to woo me, Inquisitor.”

The purplish flush that spread across the younger man’s face honestly gave the mage pause. He’d not been as subtle as he’d thought with his harmless flirtations and layered compliments it seemed. Throughout his various liaisons and trysts he’d been lavished with extravagant yet meaningless gifts and baubles, and now this. It was so simple, lacking any elegance, and utterly childlike, and yet…

“Tell me Saraad, are you perchance attempting to woo me?”

The larger man nervously shuffled his feet, licked suddenly dry lips and darted his eyes across the room. “I…well….I-it would seem…You…You mean a great deal to me, Dorian. A-and Cassandra…I mean….I read a great deal on this! And…and to properly court someone…y-you must give them a token of your affection, a-and then sincerely….t-tell them of your intentions.”

“So, then, you’re courting me?”

Saraad gulped audibly and hesitantly met his gaze before tentatively reaching out to him, his palm facing up. “I would be honored.”

The entire thing felt like out of a trashy southerner book he’d sooner toss in the rubbish bin than even entertain the idea of it happening right before him. Dorian had thought he’d never get the chance to honestly, openly, love another man. The Empirium and his father’s disappointment were always somewhere in his thoughts, and it seeped over and oozed into any crack that mused over the could-haves or what-ifs. Love was dangerous, and a game he’d long given up on. But, perhaps this time…perhaps it could be different. 

He leaned forward and slid his hand into Saraad’s palm, gently squeezing and intertwining their fingers. The inquisitive look he received was utterly adorable. He looked so open, so honest, it was utterly hard to believe someone like him could possibly exist here. Yet here they both were, and the Herald of Andraste had chosen him. Dorian couldn’t help but swoon. 

“Well, if I’m going to be wooed by the Inquisitor, we simply must dine together. I’m thinking: a bottle of this Keeps’ finest aggregio pavali? Some light Antivan pasta? I’m sure one of these cooks can come up with something.”

He felt his chest seize at how earnestly Saraad beamed at him, squeezed his hand and began to eagerly lead him from the library. “Yes! Yes, of course! I-I mean…well…m-may I? Court you?”

To this day, as Leliana had been watching from the perch above the two, she was uncertain if she’d spotted a tear slide down the man’s copper cheek, or if it had simply been the candle’s light wearing on her eyes. Either way, Dorian had told her she’d been full of rubbish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? This is my first fic featuring my new Adaar Inquisitor. For more Saraad or Desya Lavellan - my one true Inquisitor - you can find me at my tumblr: rackyroo.tumblr.com


End file.
